


Catchfly

by thebriars



Series: Agapanthus and Arcacia [3]
Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Catchfly (youthful love; I fall victim)An autumn dinner brings Alfred back





	Catchfly

**Author's Note:**

> ok so timeline clarifications:
> 
> This is happing around... October 1841? we're pretending that I know when Edward gets engaged and that it was summer of 1841. Bertie was born in April and Edward had like a year to live lol *cries*

The dinner was splendid.

Decadent chocolate mousse preceded by thick soups and warm breads and meat that fell from the bone like autumn leaves.

It was autumn now, the summer gone in a flurry of diplomats and debates and little Bertie's antics. Alfred felt as though summer lingered, however, for he now knew that every sticky summer eve would bring him back to evenings on the balcony with Drummond, a question on his tongue.

_Did you see me? Did you see my heart, written on petals and engraved in leaves? Did you understand? Are you ashamed?_

The autumn light didn't make it to the dining room, where Alfred swore Edward looked like a god. He seemed only more striking amidst the humbling finery; the delicate silver; the beautiful Queen.

The bouquets around the room and towering in the midst of the cluttered table only dragged Alfred back down to sticky summer evenings.

Catchfly seemed appropriate. Wilhelmina commented on their appearance amongst the numerous vases, sending a sly glance towards Edward before riding them off as a tribute to the Albert and the Queen. Alfred could hardly keep himself from groaning, both from Mina's shameless support and the presence of flowers that seemed to drive an arrow straight through his heart.

_Youthful love; I fall victim._

**Author's Note:**

> this one was v short. I want to write something longer but I don't know how to write these characters yet whoo hoo


End file.
